add control
by destrogoul
Summary: por un error add consigue hacer que eve la obedezca 1 hora al dia que ara aora que es capaz de manejar ala pequeña nasod (hay lemon )
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia tienen clase por ahora

En la casa de elsword c.e para abreviar eve estaba revisando sus datos e información sobre sus funcionamientos nasod después de un rato encontró un programa en el sistema el cual hacia que el rey nasod la controlara (el rey nasod ya murió por lo cual esta desactivada) eve reviso como la activaba al parecer necesitaba una descarga potente de electricidad después de eso cerro el programa y salio a cazar como los demás pero ese dia paso algo raro después de enfrentase al caballero durgo encontraron aun adolescente con sudadera blanca y gorra un ojo era atravesado por una línea lila su pelo era blanco y gual que el resto de su ropa al acercársele el se rio y dijo ¿baya baya que haceis aca? Ellos tras responderle el sonrio y simplemente le pregunto si se podía unir al grupo elsword dijo que si con su típica sonrisa al seguir al resto add sonrio al ver a eve o eve pensó que era su imaginación y **bueno aquí acaba el prologo na coña XD** tres meses

Pov add

Cada dia que pasa empiezo a descubrir sobres los nasod es genial aunque prefiriria obtener todo de primera mano esta noche me colare en su cuarto y se los robare mientras duerme total no se dara ni cuenta XD es sencillo el plan

(por la noche)

Lo sabia bueno vamos a empezar conecto una de mis dinamos a eve y empiezo a copiar toda la información

-umm me parecio que se movio dijo add pensó que serian cosas suyas

-kyaaaa eve grita y le da una bofetada a add

Add se se enfada y la ataca con una bola de electricidad en la gema (si se preguntan si activo el sistema de control, seme olvido decirlo el sistema de control total solo dura una hora pero tiene otro modo en el que eve obedece insconcientemente alas ordenes)

Add se sorprendio a ver a eve en la cama el pensó que la dejo k.o y suspiro

Menos mal pero entonces eve despertó y le miro add dijo me confundi de cuarto lo siento (inserte típica forma de disculparse del anime) pero eve dijo

-um por que se disculpa amo.

_em add se sorprendio de la reacción de eve y se fijo que la gema de arriba estaba verde

-le pasa algo amo dijo preocupada la nasod

_add dijo no tranquila dime porque me llamas amo

Eve le explico del sistema de esa abilidad y su duración tardo 52 minutos en explicarlo

Add entonces le ordeno que se olvidase de que entro en su cuarto y activo el sistema también le ordeno que le pareciese normal que estuviera activa esa característica ella asintió además le dijo que se olvidase de cada vez que la controlaba ella asintió add suspiro ala vez que sonreía aora la nasod le obereceria una hora al dia era genial podría hacerle lo que el quisiese y ella aceptaría gustosa

Fin del prologo porcierto si quieren lemon avísenme o si quieren yuri de eve y alguien 


	2. la bienvenida de elesis

Al dia siguiente sono muy por la mañana sono la puerta despertando a todos como siempre add y elsword hicieron lo mismo que cuando les despertaban bruscamente me cago en todo

Se be a elsword y add corriendo al cuarto de raven para golpear la puerta y decirle un par de cosas

Add y elsword: hijo de p*** no me jodas tio por la puta mañana os poneis a hacerlo maldi… no jodas si aquí no ay nadie dijo raven molesto tras eso ellos se quedaron con cara de emm entonces que paso

Tras eso se olle un grito de rena y aisha ellos salen corriendo al llegar dicen que cojones paso aca … elsword se quedo atonito y raven se escondio detrás de elsword por que los caballeros cuervos no se llevaban bien con la invitada mientras add se quedo em que paso

¿?:hola hermanito que tal estas saludaba una pelirroja con una espada tipo claymore detrás el sonríe y dice elesis y salta encima sulla tras eso elesis se sonroja y le dice estas en pijama en unos segundos elsword le dice a add corriendo

Elsword:add corre vuelve al pasado y avísame de que vendrá elesis para que este vestido

Add:…na

Elsword:te devere un favor

Add:ejjejeje comienza el experimento (clásica frase de add )en unos segundos elsword estaba vestido (add es diabolic esper asique viajara en el tiempo barias veces ) elesis se sorprende de tal poder y le dice a elsword valla amigo que te pillaste mientras le da un abrazo amistoso estilo anime (elsword es un runer eslayer (creo que se escribia asi es el de las runas)y elesis una crimson avenger)(eve es el código de batalla seraph)tras eso se levanta eve y baja al ver a elesis empieza a analizarla para ver su fuerza y eso add la vio y se quedo con cara algo atónita no se esperaba que pudiese hacer eso

Add le susurra a eve :sube a mi cuarto (la perla de eve cambia a verde y acompaña a add)

Mientras en en c.e todos excepto add y eve celebraban la venida de elesis después de todo raven seguía con miedo asta que ella se acerco y le dijo tranquilo me dijeron que cambiaste ella sonríe y dice como sea mentira te matare de la forma mas macabra del mundo en eso aparecen add y eve add entonces le dice a elesis una tortura antigua en la cual le estallan la barriga todos se acojonaron tras ver el conocimiento de add en torturas excepto elesis por que ella lla la conocía

Pov add (esta parte es lo que hicieron eve y add en el cuarto)

Vi que los ojos de eve empezaron a procesar información asique le ordene que subiese para ver que era esa información tras decírselo add se sorprende y le pregunta que desde cuando lo sabe eve ella responde que la clase que escogio le permitia hacer eso add sonríe y le dice enserio y que mas te hizo esa clase dijo mal preguntando pues eve confundio las habilidades con su cuerpo y bueno … se desnudo enfrente a add en un instante le sangro la nariz eve se preocupo y le pregunto que si estaba bien amo el respondio diciéndole que se vistiera eve se volvió a vestir tras eso le dice desactiva la hora ya abian pasado 10 minutos y no quería malgastar la valiosa hora de control en gilipolleces y le ordeno que bajase con el y al ver a elesis sele desactivara la hora al bajar eve vuelve ala normalidad solo hubo una pega estaba roja como un tomate al parecer la hora solo hacia que la manejase pero seguía teniendo su código ético por eso se sonrojo add solo dijo una cosa interesante al bajar y oir a elesis amenazando a eve le dijo su torura favorita ella sonrio y le abrazo add también sonrio al parecer tenia una nueva amiga ala cual le gustaban las torturas tras pasar un rato eve y rena se disponían a hacer la comida que mas odiaba add asique no se le ocurrio otra cosa mas que ordenarle a eve que se comportara como una torpe y arruinara el desayuno asique al final todos tenían hambre tras un rato add grito eureca todos le miraron con cara de y este el dijo olle os acordais cuando nos enfrentamos alos porus ellos dijeron que si pero por que y el dijo tenemos algunos materiales para pedirle a eco que nos aga galletas poru hubo un silencio atroz entonces saltaron todos sos un p*** genio si no estuvieras tan loco sin duda serias la ostia add se cabreo algo y se le ocurrio una broma tras eso todos salieron corriendo para Elder (estaban muy lejos) tras eso elsword y add fueron los primeros en llegar cuando hiba a hablar elsword add paro el tiempo y le cambio la ropa a elsword por un pijama tras eso se separo una gran distancia devolvió el tiempo ala normalidad y le dijo a learco al oído mira para alla el le dijo degenerado a elsword y otros insultos elsword se sonrojo y le grito a add cabron y le persiguió aunque claro add manejaba el tiempo cuando estaba por pillarle add abrió un portal ala casa y sin querer elsword se metio ( recuerden esta clase de add maneja el tiempo-espacio por lo cual puede mover objetos a otros lugares además de acelerar detener parar atrasar etc el tiempo ) al caer en medio del cuarto de rena la cual estaba desnuda ella se quedo en shock y a elsword le sangro la narid al final rena le pateo el trasero a elsword y le hizo mierda tras un rato se veía un elsword saliendo por la ventana del tercer piso de la casa callendo contra el suelo cuando se estaba por chocar grito ¡PHOENIX CLAW! De la nada salio un fénix el cual se fusiono con elsword haciéndolo bolar durante treinta segundos salvándose asi de morir el solo maldecia a add

Oye flyxz sos un puto genio en lo de la clase de add y eve además de que creía que reciviria criticas negativas enserio este capitulo es en tu honor porcierto tendras tu trio de elesisxaddxeve tranquilo bueno como cambio lo de la edad a mayor y cual es esque soy nuevo bueno gracias por la ideas tio si me buscan en elsword juego con destrito99 y en el void con destro01 bueno chaoooooooooo

Eve :espera por que tengo que acerlo con add no me gusta ni me cae bien

El creador: yo te cree asique overece anda

Eve : pero el me me ordeno desnudarme es un p****( no termina la frase pues add activa la hora)

Add: ahora eve vas a admitir que te gusto y te encantaría ser mia

Eve(controlada por la ora):claro amo me encantas y quiero ser tuya

Add:bien ahora despídete de la gente con nosotros

Eve:ok

Eve,add y el creador: asta la próxima y espero que sigan leyendo


	3. add x eve

Tras eso cuando todos volvieron elsword ataco a add con su runer of fire pero el fue mas rápido y uso la patada bloqueando el golpe antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas eve le había agarrado del cuello a elsword cosa que sorprendio a todos incluido a add pues el se fijo que la gema estaba entre roja y verde tras eso add se disculpo con elsword hicieron las paces comieron galletas porus y benbieron te add se fue a su cuarto tras ordenarle a eve discretamente que le siguiera el le pregunto que paso y ella respondio no se de repente quise protegerte dijo tranquilamente add(estaba en el modo de ordenes por lo cual ella era consciente de lo que hacia y decía) add suspiro y le dijo bueno si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer te importaría irte de mi cuarto ella simplemente asintió y se fue tras eso el se tendio en la cama y de repente sele vino la imagen de eve desnuda besándole en la boca mientras le acariciaba su miembro el se sonrojo a mas no poder en ese intante entro elesis y le dijo fríamente add compartimos cuartos alguna queja si tienes alguna díselo ami espada

Add suspiro y dijo si dos no toques mis apuntes sobre los nasod señalando un escritorio y lo segundo que dijo fue y duerme en la cama de la litera de abajo ella dijo bale me da igual lo de los nasod pero dormiré en la parte de arriba add sonrio y dijo asi pues entonces echemoslo a piedra papel y tijera empezó y add gano (normal add viajo al futuro para saber que sacaría) una pena gane lo siento porti elesis ella resoplo para luego acostarse en la parte de abajo mientras que se sentía cansada asique se durmió rápido dejando la maleta tirada add pensó no me jodas estoy vago y estaba soñando con eve eso ultimo le hizo sonrojarse algo tras eso dijo dinamos recoged la maleta y pornerle la ropa a cada lado tras eso se durmió al pasar un rato se despertó con las bragas de elesis encima pero que pensó el al mirar abajo bio la que formaron las dinamos no estaban programas para ordenar ropa asique simplemente la esparcieron por el lugar y elesis se empezó a despertar a toda leche add paro el tiempo y lo recogio todo tras eso se quedo mirando a elesis estaba medio desnuda en la cama y no podía moverse entonces le acaricio uno de sus senos el se sonrojo y se dijo aléjate pensamientos pervertidos tras eso volvió el tiempo ala normalidad y elesis le dio las gracias mientras se acomodaba el sostén tras eso add miro como reacciono elesis no se dio cuenta de lo que le hizo pero su cuerpo si pues estaba sonrojada tras eso bajaron a comer y luego a entrenaron a add le toco contra chung(comandante artillero como mi destrito99)la pelea parecía decidida por add pero en un despiste chung le golpeo en la barriga y uso la artillería pesada dejando herido gravemente a add en ese segundo eve salio de la nada y atravesó a chung con sus nasod tras eso le empezó a electrocutar bajándole el hp a media barra antes de que se pusiese de pie le pateo el rostro tirándole contra el suelo lebanto sus nasod en forma de una especie de pincho dispuesto a darle fin entonces add sujeto a eve y le dijo ya es bastante tranquila en ese momento eve paro y se quedo mirando a add con una sonrisa de lealtad y amor el resto estaban en shock mientras que elesis le miraba cada vez le interesaba mas ese chico tras eso se fueron cada uno aun sitio elsword y add jugaban alas cartas mientras rena y raven estaban en el cuarto de raven haciendo algo chido XD mientras que eve revisaba sus datos algo había cambiado pues no recordaba partes de las cosas del dia y obedecia a add pero no vio nada raro y pensó que estaría enferma asique se acostó un rato entonces tras una victoria tras otra add se canso de jugar y entro en el cuarto de eve al entrar eve se estaba desnudando antes de que le atacase la puso en forma de contro entonces le ordeno que le besara en la boca con amor y ternura eve obedecio fielmente y empezó a besarle desnuda add paso su mano por el trasero y empezó a agarrasele fuertemente eve estaba roja per eso no le importo a add tras un rato ambos se separaron add sonrio victorioso y le ordeno a eve que le desnudara eve empezó a quitarle la armadura negra desvelando asi sus pectorales siguiendo por el pantalón tras quitárselos add sonrio y dijo eve me dijistes que una vez vistes a raven y rena no? Ella asintió el sonrio y le dijo quiero que me agas lo que rena le hacia a raven entonces ella empezó a agarrar su miembro mientras besaba a add tras eso ella empezó a besar a add bajando asta llegar al miembro el cual empezó a lamer para luego metérselo en la boca asta que add no pudo mas y se vino antes de que pasara algo mas le ordeno que se lo tragase eve se lo trago tras eso add le ordeno abrir la boca para verlo y asi fue se lo trago tras eso add se vistió debido aque le quedaba poco tiempo ala hora y le dijo que de aquí palante se enamoraría de el ella asintió cuando salio se encontró con una elesis la cual sonreía maliciosamente ella creía que eve y add eran novios por lo cual no supuso que add controlara a eve cuando add le iba a decir algo ella sonrio y dijo no se lo dire a nadie tranquilo tras eso add suspiro pero entonces dijo elesis una cosa claro acambio de un favor dijo mientras sonreía y tenia la estrella estilo anime en el ojo


	4. cap 4 error de poti

Elesis le dijo a add que quería una poción la cual daba mas fuerza que hizo aisha tras eso el asintió y le dijo ok como es ella dijo add su contenido es rojo tras eso se fue entrenar con ara tras eso eve salio de su cuarto y se sonrojo al ver a add el se giro y dijo con una sonrisa hola eve ella se sonrojo y dijo hola tras eso se fue caminando algo rápido ala cocina para hacer la cena el observo como se sonrojo y se digo para sus adentros se ve linda tras eso se fue a ver a aisha y le dijo que si quería entrenar un rato ella abrió la puerta y dijo que pasaba tras eso add paralizo el tiempo entro y se encontró un frasco en forma de corazón con liquido rojo el sonrio y dijo eso debe ser tras eso lo cogio y se lo llebo dentro dela armadura antes de irse volvió el tiempo ala normalidad y le dijo ok me boy entonces aisha bajo adonde creaba la pociones y vio que faltaba la poción la cual hacia que la persona que la bebiese se enamorara de la primera persona que viera tras eso se puso a buscarla por todos lados mientras add se la dio a elesis ella sonrio y dijo ok no dire nada de lo que vi, add suspiro entonces mas tarde por la noche se la bebio en el cuarto mientras add se desnudaba para irse a dormir tras eso ella vio a add y la poción hizo efecto ella se sonrojo su corazón latia rápido por la espalda se acerco a add y le acaricio los pectorales el se sonrojo y dijo que te pasa elesis ella respondio que se enamoro de el tras eso add iba a decir algo pero entonces elesis le beso en la boca apasionadamente tras eso le tumbo sobre la cama y empezó a acariciar su miembro mientras el suspiraba entonces ahí fue cuando perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y se puso encima de elesis mientras la desnudaba empezó a acariciar su parte intima tras un rato add y elesis estaban desnudos besándose add estaba jugando con la vagina de elesis mientras ella acariciaba el miembro de add tras un rato elesis se bino add sonrio y le pidió que se acostase tras eso add le metio su miembro en la vagina mientras ella suspiraba para luego empezar a gemir add le agarro unos de sus senos mientras la besaba y le decía que la amaba tras eso add se vino dentro de elesis tras eso elesis empezó a hacer lo mismo que hizo eve y le pregunto quien lo hacia mejor ,add no pudo responder pues estaba k.o entonces elesis se acurruco a add y se durmió asu lado.

Al dia siguiente

Add se despertó recordando que en su sueño soño con una pley que se podía llevar a cualquier sitio tras eso cuando se iba a levantar ve a elesis y se sonroja entonces recuerda que elesis se le declaro y lo hicieron tras eso el se bajo de la cama sin despertar a elesis tras eso se bajo y vio la poción y le ordeno alas dinamos que analizen la poción tras los análisis el resultado dio que confundio la poción de fuerza por la de amor el iba a hacer la cura cuando pensó que seria mejor si la dejaba asi pues aria lo que el quisiera gracias a que se enamoro locamente de el tras eso ella se despierta y le da los buenos días tras eso add le dijo a elesis que no dijiera nada de lo que paso aca tras eso ella sonríe y dice bale amor mientras sonreía y el elesis se fue apor la píldora del dia después entonces luego add salio y se puso a fabricar la consola y los juegos debido asu alto conocimiento no le llebo mucho tiempo tras eso vino eve para decirle que iba a comer entonces eve vio la play y le pregunto que era tras eso le dijo que era una versión de mano de las plays que se venden tan cara eve sonrio y dice funciona el la encendio y probo al parecer si iba y empezó a jugar y dijo que si iba (es una mezcla entre la gameboy y la psp la gameps) tras eso empezó a jugar y se vicio pasándose gran parte del dia jugando cosa que molesto a elesis y tramo un plan para que el dejase de jugar y fue a tramar un plan con eve para que el dejase de jugar ala pley ese plan seria

esta noche y ambas arian que dejase de jugar ala pley mediante su amor ( habéis pillado el doble sentido en el siguiente cap add x eve x elesis un trio para ser exacto) mientras tanto asta el siguiente cap add estará jugando elsword en su gameps


	5. la mentira de eve

Eve no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de elesis pues ella quería add pero le parecía precipitado hacerlo con el asi por la buenas entonces elesis suspiro y empezaron las dos a pensar en otro plan. Elesis pensaba en formas de quitársela tras desayunar add le susurro a eve que subiera asu cuarto al subir empezó a analizar a fondo a eve las habilidades nuevas su nuevo código todo eso durante 5m luego add sonrio pervertidamente y le ordeno que le desnudara ella empezó a desnudarle mientras add también la desnudaba tras un rato ambos estaban desnudos add estaba encima de eve acariciándole unos de sus senos mientras la besaba en ese instante entro elesis, ella al verlo con eve no pudo evitar salir corriendo mientras empezaba a llorar entonces add al verla paro el tiempo y se puso delante mientras le explicaba todo y que el las quería a ambas tras eso elesis paro de llorar y se fue con add asu cuarto olvidándose de eve al entrar add be a eve desnuda y se le ocurrio una idea

Add :oye elesis ati te importaría que esta vez lo icieramos los tres?

Elesis: em pues la verdad no mientras este contigo dijo sonriendo alegremente

Add: y ati eve (se lo dijo haciéndole una seña para que dijera que no le importaba)

Eve :no me importa mientras este con mi amo(entonces add ay pensó que la cago elesis abia escuchado lo de amo)

Elesis:por que te dijo amo?

Add:am em(eve se percato de que su amo no sabia responder y no quería decir que estaba siendo controlada por el asique eve le respondio)

Eve:tranquila elesis solo es un juego sexual de add y mio dijo mientras sonreia add y elesis se quedaron atonitos add por que no se le abia ocurrido como escusa y elesis por que no pensaba que fuera por eso

Elesis: add es eso verdad?

Add: em si claro que es verdad es un pequeño juego que tenemos eve y llo dijo sonriendo add lla se esperaba lo peor que le hubiese descubierto pero entonces elesis dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar add

Elesis: entonces me apunto y are también de esclava dijo elesis sonriendo

Add estaba en shock no se esperaba esa reacción de elesis tras eso add sonríe y dice

Add:elesis

Elesis:si amo

Add : desnúdate mientras te masturbas viéndonos hacer el amor a eve y ami

En eso add empezó a acariciar a eve los senos y a besarla en la boca mientras con la otra mano empezó a jugar con su vagina eve no paraba de suspirar eso ponía mas cachondo a add entonces dejo de besarla en la boca y bajo para mamar de unos de sus senos mientras elesis estaba tocándose mientras lo veía entonces elesis se vino y gimio fuertemente haciendo que se le saliese la baba y todo del chillido tras ver eso add sonrio y le dijo a elesis ben con nosotros tras eso elesis se sube ala cama y add empieza a masturbar a ambas mientras sigue mamando de un pecho de eve ellas entonces se agarran fuertemente asus hombros para a continuacion venirse y caerse agotadas encima de la cama pero add no termino hay y empezó a meterle el miembro a elesis ella solo se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba mientras add se la metia para add por ahora la mejor vagina era la de elesis era estrecha y le apretaba además de que gemia muy lindo mientras se benia por tenerla dentro tras eso add siguió masturbando a eve ya estaba que no podía no paraba de venirse cada dos por tres add entonces empezó a mamar de uno de los senos de elesis tras eso elesis le empujaba la cabeza contra su seno no quería que esto acabase nunca pues para ella se sentía genial tras venirse add dentro de elesis el sonrio y le dijo a elesis chupamela por arriba y tu eve por abajo ellas empezaron a hacerle una mamada a add, elesis se había comido la punta mientras eve lamia por debajo de la punta eso le encantaba a add tras un rato add se vino en la boca de elesis mientras el agarraba su boca a add le encantaba la preciosa belleza de boca que tenia elesis en ese intante add le ordeno a elesis que compartiera el semen con eve haciendo asi que eve y elesis se besasen el no pudo mas y les ordeno a ambas que se tocasen los senos elesis estaba encima de eve y estaba detrás viendo la escena no aguanto mas y se la metio a eve ella entonces gimio lindamente cosa que hizo que add se excitara mas y agarrase a elesis de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra jugaba con la vagina de elesis elesis y eve no aguantaron mas y se vinieron haciendo que ambas se desmallasen entonces add como no termino de correrse dentro de eve empezó a metérsela con mas fuerza mientras lamia los pezones de elesis y acariciaba el otro con su mano lenta y perfectamente entoces el se vino dentro de eve pero eso no acabaría ay y siguió con elesis mientras que se la bolbia a meter el la besaba en la boca mientras que con las manos acariciaba sus senos eran mas grandes que lo de eve y para el mejores pero la vagina de eve sin duda era la mejor tras un rato de venirse por segunda vez en elesis el mobio a elesis y eve haciendo que sus senos estuvieran juntos para meter su miembro entre medias agarrar la boca de eve y metérsela dentro mientras el subia y bajaba los senos de ambas eve se la lamia haciendo que no aguantase mas y se viniera en los pechos y cara de ambas para luego caer k.o en la cama y dormir con ellas al lado

Bueno asta aca el cap

Eve y elesis: (miran mal a add)

Add:pasa algo chicas

Eve: me obligastes a mentir a elesis y a hacerte una mamada mientras dormia

Elesis: te vinistes por segunda vez dentro mia ambas estaban rojas mientras se cubrían con sus manos sus cuerpos

Destrogoul: asta la próxima gente (se apaga la luz y se olle a add gritar)


	6. carta de mision

Tras un rato elesis es la primera en levantarse entonces be la pley abre la ventana y dice haber si sabes bolar entonces la tira y se va a duchar por que se encontró llena de semen tras eso ve a eve despertándose tras eso be a add tumado asu lado por suerte antes de irse a dormir add le dijo que le pareciese normal despertarse con el desnudo y ella llena de semen tras eso ella se levanta sin despertar a add recoje su ropa y se la pone después se va a su cuarto y se baña para ponerse nueva ropa tras un rato mas largo el despierta y se viste con su armadura negra tras eso baja y se encuentra con una carta para el al parecer los demonios habían invadido parte de hamel y solicitaron su alluda junto a chung la verdad add no se llevaba mal con chung al contrario le caia mas o menos bien tras eso le dijo a chung medio dormido se vistió y bajo junto con add tras eso se despidieron del resto y se fueron (quiero mencionar que el cuarto de chung esta al lado que del de add)

Chung: oye que hicistes aller por la noche

Add:nada solo dormir

Chung: ok entonces be al medico por que no es normal que gimas como una chica decía con una cara de pervertido

Add:ok lo hice con elesis pero por que ella me obligo

Chung:no me jodas también con elesis yo te hiba a decir que que hacias con eve maldito te hicistes un trio cabron

Add:bueno pues la verdad si eve me combencio de hacer un trio decía mientras reia nerviosamente

Chung:ok bueno no dire nada para eso esta los compas tras eso chocan los puños y miran hamel

Add: mas demonios joder balla mierda con lo preciosa que era hamel

Chung: ya lo se bueno vamos a hacer mierda

Entonces add recordó que tanto el como chung se volvían unos putos sádicos en las batalla

En medio del desembarque iba a atacar un demonio pero add le lanzo un impacto de pulso

Tras eso add carga el cañon y salta chocándose contra el suelo generando una honda expansva que deja en shock a todos los demonios tras eso llega add y dice escuchen el ultimo sonido de su muerte melodía de la locura tras eso add disparo barias ostias hacia barios demonios entonces vieron ambos una gran puerta al entrar había un demonio gingante entonces add y chung se miran y dicen ala vez golpe final tras eso entran en modo furia y chung empieza a disparar un huebo de balas mientras add junta un monton de atomos cerca del boss haciendo que todos los disparon le dan y alfinal los atomos se separan a alta velocidad haciendo una explosión gigante entonces dijeron ambos le acabamos entonces de las rocas el salio y empezó a atacar add y chung se enfurecieron chung le dio y dijo marca de hamel(creo que se llamaba asi hace que caigan tres misiles por cada golpe)entonces add activo el modo harmadura nasod y ambos dijeron armadura del caos temporal add le asesto un puñetazo en toda la boca mientras le daba una patada en la barriga para después seguir dándole hostias en la cara con las piernas tras eso empezaron a caer un huevo de misiles en ese instante add le asesto el golpe final dándole una patada en medio de las dinamos generando una bola eléctrica la cual asesino al jefe tras eso el sonrio y chung dijo golllllllllllllll add sonrio y dijo jodete (añaran el equipo de futbol que mas odien) por que el gol fue de (añadan su equipo de futbol favorito)

Tras eso ambos salen riéndose para encontrarse con un monton de demonios en la entrada ellos sonríen para volver a pelear

Pov rena

Parece raro desde que add y chung se fueron eve,elesis y ara parecen incapaces de tranquilizarse yo sonrio y le digo oídme chicas tengo unos tickets para ir al karaoke os benis ella sonríen y asisten entonces me boy a avisar a aisha tras eso le pregunto a aisha si se viene y ella dice que no que perdió una poción importante que hace que la persona se enamore del a primera persona que vea yo sonrio y digo ok sino te vienes ya que el resto salieron pondré una linda canción entonces aisha dijo no serás capaz ella sonríe y dice bueno si crees que no soy capaz saco una cinta y salgo corriendo para arriba tras eso aisha dice ok bale ire tranquila yo sonrio y digo genial nos vamos esta noche alas 10 no lleges tarde

Fin pov rena

Pov add

Tras un rato peleando me canso y me entra hambre se lo digo a chung el me llama nenaza al decirme nenaza su estomago ruge como un león y digo si nenaza te bienes el asiente y dice ok tras eso nos vamos ala sala del boss ponemos un mantel encima del boss y nos ponemos a comer algo de comida que nos pillaron tras eso al terminar empezamos a jugar a verdad y mentira yo le pregunto sales con alguien fin pov add

Chung: me guardaras el secreto

Add: claro que si compa

Chung:salgo con ara es muy buena al decir eso se sonroja al recordar lo que paso anoche

Add: bueno si tu lo dices dijo con voz picara

Chung: sabes por que eve se comporta rara

Add:em no entendí como que se comporta rara yo la veo normal

Chung:eve es una nasod hace unos días se comporto como si fuera una jodida torpe

Eso no es normal en ella

Add:oye todos cometemos fallos no tras eso add le da un codazo y le dice osino como es que confundistes tu cañon con una espa… no terminaron de hablar pues la pared se bolo y aparecieron dos personas una chica de pequeña estatura y un chico de estatura normal

¿?:no había aquí un demonio vosotros que paso aquí gritaba la niña

¿?-tranquilizate ….

Y fin del cap en el siguiente cap add conocera auna nueva chica y su alludante los cuales terminaron solos con el resto de bosses y se lo presentaran alos demás como reaccionaran elesis y eve


	7. se llaman lu y ciel

Tras eso add se rie chung le pregunta que pasa y el dice no lo notas son unos putos demonios acabemoslos tras eso add activa su armadura nasod ala vez que chung activa su armadura furiosa tras eso ala chica le sale una aura azul y justo cuando add iba a darle con la armadura nasod y la chica le iba a atacar con el puño gigante el chico dice tranquilizaos ambos venimos a liberar hamel de los demonios por que nos peleamos a un lado add estaba apunto de darse con la chica a un centímetro sus puños chung , add y la chica dicen pos llevas razón tras eso la chica llama ciel al chico el dice bueno da igual

Ciel: bueno hola ella es lu y yo ciel perdonen por eso esque es impaciente y como tu dijistes señalando a add somos demonios pero no malos al contrario queremos vencer ala reina de los demonios caris

Add:bueno pues bale lo siento nosotros también somos impulsivos yo soy add un telepata diabólico y el es chung un comandante artillero de hamel tras eso chung les saluda con la mano

Lu:no eres un diablo no tienes suficiente poder dice mientras se cabrea por según ella compararse a ella

Add :ami no me jodas perra tengo suficiente poder como para enfrentarme a mas de50 personas como tu ella solo sonríe mientras saca sus puños mas grande y le dice asi pos demuestramelo add sonríe y dice encantado mientras chung y ciel intentando calmarlos pero en menos de un segundo ambos chocaron puños pero entonces el puño de lu se empezó a romper ella se quedo en shock y add le asesto un puñetazo en la barriga que le mando para atrás antes de que se pusiera bien add lla la había cojido de la cabeza mientras levitaba y decía que te pasa niñita tienes miedo tras eso lu dice alludame ciel ciel dice por que tu temetiste en el problema pero bueno add te importaría soltarla lla mostrastes que tienes mas poder el suspira y dice llo no quería mostrar eso solo quería enseñarle que tengo el poder de un demonio eso les dejo asombrados tras eso el sonríe y chung dice el es asi solo quería mostrarle el porque de su nombre tras eso baja a lu y dice bueno tu puño pudo empatar por dos segundos mi puñetazo de la armadura nasod debe ser un material extremadamente resistente ella sonríe y dice si esta echo de las llamas congeladas del infierno tras eso chung le dice a add olle se hace tarde y ellos mataron al resto te parece si nos vamos el sonríe y dice ok lu y ciel se miran y dicen olle chicos podemos ir con vosotros

Ellos asienten y dicen ok benios os aceptaran después de todos tras eso llega el barco y add y lu suspiran de aburrimiento tras eso add le dice a lu oye puedo hacer pasar el tiempo mas rápido te apunta ella sonríe y dice genial dale que si no es aburrido tras eso se be como add y lu desaparecen ciel se queda con cara de wtf chung sonríe y dice al llegar estarán en la barca cuando chung y ciel llegan de la nada lu dice lol add como mola como lo hicistes el sonríe y dice puedo viajar en el tiempo XD tras eso ban a la casa y add al entrar se encuentra la casa desordenada y a rena roja corriendo con elesis detrás igual de roja una eve dormida tirada en el suelo y una ara diciendo me caigo ala lava alluda tras eso llegan el resto de chicos y se quedan que con cara de que cojones paso aca tras eso ciel y lu preguntan esto pasa normalmente add dice no solo pasa cuando se ban de karaoke tras eso se da un golpe en la cara y recoge a eve y agarra a elesis dela bufanda llebandosela para su cuarto tras eso deja encerrada a elesis y recuesta a eve en su cuarto tras eso le da un beso en la cabeza y le dice espero que te divertieras mientras esboza una sonrisa tras eso sale se ba asu cuarto para encontrarse una elesis dormida en el suelo el suspira la agarra y la pone encima de la cama le da un beso en la cabeza tras eso dice ati también te quiero sale de la abitacion y se pone a alludar a ciel y a lu a coger a rena quien saltaba dela mesa ala pared de la pared ala lámpara mientras gemia como un gato add y lu se enojaron y prepararon sus golpes mas fuertes para dejar insconsciente a rena tras eso se olle una explosión y se ve un resplandor azul y lila tras eso se ve el cuarto lleno de cenizas y una rena k.o ellos la cogen y se la llevan a su cuarto dejándola ay ciel se sonroja al verla en la cama dormida tras eso add y lu le dicen venga que vamos a tu cuarto invecil tras eso el les dijo que alfinal del pasillo estaba tras eso baja y se encuentra una ara besando a chung tras eso chung la agarra y se ba asu cuarto add se quedo con cara de que mierda paso aquí tras eso aisha agarra a add por la espalda estrangulándole y le dice tu me cogistes la poción del amor verdad dice preguntando a add el solo sonríe y dice no aisha yo no fui te importaría irte a dormir tras eso ella dice que asta que no lo admita no se ira a dormir tras eso add acaricia la cabeza de aisha y le dice si fui llo ella se acurruca en sus hombros y le dijo lo sabia add sonrio y le llevo a su cama tras eso add la deja encima y se ba cerrándole la puerta el suspira y se cae tras eso se ba asu cuarto y olle gemidos en el cuarto de chung el se suspira y dice bueno llo lo hice aller el tiene derecho de acerlo tras eso se mete en su cuarto sube la escalera y se acuesta en la cama de arriba y se pone adormir tras eso piensa un poco y dice un momento hoy es domingo … lla dormiré mas tarde ahora tengo que viajar al futuro a ver el nuevo cap de dragon ball super quiero ver si vegeta logra vencer a bills el dios de la destrucción tras eso abre un portal y se ba adonde el creador y se ponen a ver dragon ball super


	8. la gran genkidama(homenaje a dbs)

Ala media hora add vuelve de ver dragon ball super y se echa a dormir en su cama al pasar unas horas add se despierta con elesis sonriéndole tras eso ella le saluda diciendo buenos días tras eso add se levanta con algo de sueño y se va a desayunar mientras hiba se encuentra con eve el la saluda ella se sonroja y le devuelve el saludo tras eso ella y add hablan un rato de tecnología nasod asta llegar al comedor donde se encuentran con todos tras comer se fueron al mercado para comprar algunas pociones y armas por si acaso tras eso lu y ciel se presentan luego se ban a casa tras eso raven se sentía enfermo pero no queria dejar el entrenamiento(raven es la clase dela espada)tras eso incieron un mini torneo por equipo add y chung van juntos el primer equipo rival era aisha y lu add y chung lla celebraban la victoria antes de empezar, el combate empezó aisha iba a lanzar una bola de fuego pero add usa la patada eléctrica antes de que la lance lu iba a atacar a add cuando chung le dio un cañonazo en la cara mientras decía que add no era el único fuerte tras eso lu se rie y dice no me hizo nada de daño chung sonríe y dice segura y le roza con el cañon y de la nada le dan 3 misiles en la espalda tras eso lu se enojo y salto para darle pero le callo una granada encima y luego tres misiles chung mientras recargaba por el otro lado add estaba agarrando a aisha mientras le hacia de darse cabezazos con su pierna pero aisha le se enoja y le da un cabezazo en la entrepierna haciendo que add pare unas milésimas de segundo si add paro el tiempo asta que se le pasase el dolor tras eso el siguiente combate era mientras elesis y eve habían ganado el siguiente combate era de elesis y eve contra raven rena ellos ganaron sin dificultad tras eso add noto raro a raven el combate final empezó add atacaba a raven y chung a rena tras un rato rena fue vencida pero raven empezaba a ganar alos dos entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta add estaba siendo manejado por alguien entonces add le dice a chung que haga tiempo tras eso a add le cae un rayo encima y se eleva por los aires para alzar sus manos (si es lo que piensan la genkidama modificara para que sea de electricidad)tras eso add empieza a decir necesito la energía magnética de todo el planeta dame tiempo chun tras eso una dinamo se puso abajo en forma aguja mientras cuatro giraban algo mas arriba mientras en la punta del centro abia otra tras un rato empezó a generarse energía y hacerse mas grande asta llegar a ser enorme tras eso add le dice a chung que se aparte al apartarse el grita ¡GENKIDAMA MAGNETICA! Y la lanza sobre raven haciendo asi que se electrocute todo su cuerpo tras pasar la genkidama se ve a raven desmallado en el suelo y add baja algo cansado de soportar tanta energía y le pide a eve que mire si tenia algo en el brazo que pudiera controlarle el resto estaban en shock había una gran concentración de energía en esa esfera tanta como para destruir toda belder tras eso add y eve se ponen a buscar en el brazo lo que controlaba a raven tras un rato eve da con una sobrecarga en el sistema del chip principal creando asi una gran energía la cual deribaba con el poder de eldrit haciendo que el eldrit fuese oscuro y manejando asi a raven tras sacárselo se lo cura a raven haciendo que vuelva a estar normal tras un rato raven se despierta y pregunta que paso tras un rato de explicaciones raven se va y add se queda mirando a eve tras un rato eve le pregunta que mira add sonríe y dice nada especial solo que quiero divertirme con tu cuerpo eve se sonroja y antes de decir que pueda decir nada add activa la hora y y acaricia la mejilla de eve mientras le ordena a eve que quiera hacer el amor con el entonces eve besa en la boca a add tras un rato add empieza a desnudar a eve mientras que eve empieza a levantarle la camisa a add para volver a besarle luego add termina de desnudar a eve entonces add se sienta donde estuvo raven y empezó a quitarle la parte inferior de la armadura empieza a acariciar y lamer el miembro de add tras un rato add empieza a empujarle y apretarle la cabeza a eve con la entrepierna de add haciendo asi que add no fuera capaz mas que de apretar mas fuerte mientras se venia en la traquea de eve entonces add aparta la cabeza de eve entonces eve se sienta encima del miembro de add montándose asi en add entonces ella empezó a gemir mientras add acariciaba los senos a eve haciendo que ella empiece a gemir mientras se venia entonces add se viene dentro de eve tras eso add agarra a eve y la tumba en donde estuvo raven entonces add empieza a mamar del seno de eve mientras le mete su miembro eve ya estaba como en shock ya no era capaz ni de moverse del placer add entonces sigue aprovenchandose de eve tras un buen rato de correrse dentro y volverse a correr haciendo que eve se viniese un montonde veces tras una hora add seguía haciéndolo con eve pero eve lla no era capaz de soportar el placer y estaba medioconsciente entonces no se fijo en nada solo se dejo llevar por el placer asta que lla no aguanto mas y se desmallo entonces add agarra la cabeza de eve con delicadeza y empieza a hobligarla a hacerle una gran mamada esta le metio toda la entrepierna y empezó a hacer gracias asu habilidad del tiempo que no solo eve volviese a estar consciente sino otra vez controlada y empezó a ordenarle que le volviese a hacer otra mamada entonces ella volvió a empezar a metérsela pero esta vez add ala vez empezaba a masturbarla haciendo que eve intentase gemir pero envez de hacer eso empezase a mover la lengua por toda la boca lamiendo mas y con mas pasión el miembro de add haciendo que el no pudiera evitar sentirse demasiado bien tras un rato add se viene en la boca de eve pero esta vez add le dice por intuición que continue haciéndosela haciendo que add entrase en un estado de placer como el que entro eve pero esta vez add haciendo que se callera al suelo y no pudiese evitar agarrar y acariciar la cabeza cada vez mas fuerte fuerte y con mas delicadeza add no queria que esto acabase nunca debido a que eve lo estaba haciendo genial entonces se volvió a venir pero esta vez eve empezó a empujar su trasero haciendo que se le metiese mas a dentro tras eso add se vino y le ordeno a eve que lla lo dejase y bolbiera a hacer lo de la ultima vez entonces eve empezó a hacer lo mismo de antes entonces eve se vuelve a sentar en el miembro y empezaron a hacer el amor entonces a add se le ocurrio hacer que eve sintiera todo el placer de desde que empezaron ala vez entonces eve se vino y se desmallo tras eso add no aguanta mas y también se había venido tras eso se cae para atrás desmallado igual


	9. la hipnosis

Al dia siguiente add se despierta con eve desnuda entre sus brazos tras un rato se oye como alguien se acerca y abre la puerta era elesis por suerte tras eso se sonroja y cierra la puerta mientras le grita a ambos que se vistieran antes de que los vieran entonces add y eve se visten y salen del laboratorio tras eso todos les preguntan que hicieron la noche entera en el laboratorio alo que eve y add responden mejorando nuestros nasod tras eso add le sonríen al resto ellos suspiran tras un rato todos volvieron a hacer lo de siempre add y chung estaban jugando un rato ala pley tras eso add se aburre y le dice a chung :no ay huevos a entrar en el cuarto de ara mientras se viste

Chung:apuestas?

Add:si eres capaz de entrar are lo que tu quieras encanbio si yo gano tu aras lo que yo quiera tras eso chung se lo piensa y dice ok tras eso chung entra en el cuarto de ara mientras se cambia se olle un grito por toda la casa por suerte solo estábamos nosotros tres tras eso se olle a ara pedirle perdón a chunga lo que se olle a chung decirle deja de hacer la idiota soy yo entonces sin que se lo espere add empieza aoir gemidos tras eso habre la puerta y be a ara medio desnuda acariciando la entrepierna de chung entonces ara comienza a hacerle una paja con sus dos manos a chung mientras chung empieza a levantarle el sostén a ara haciendo que add viera a una ara que el no conocía pues esa era todo lo contrario de la normal la pacifica ara que se sonrojaba fácilmente era una pervertida depravada sexual tras hacerle una paja ara empieza mover su cabeza asta tenerla al lado del pene de chung tras eso ella empieza a hacerle una mamada chung le apretaba la cabeza add miraba incrédulo lo que veía tras eso ara se apollo en la cama y le dijo a chung que se iba a comportar como lo que era una zorra tras eso le salen tres colas y dos orejas de su cabeza además de que sus senos se hicieron mas grandes al igual que su culo tras eso chung empezó a metérsela se podía oir a ara gritar desde la calle entonces add agarro una cámara y los grabo mientras chung y ara seguían haciéndolo entonces ara se monta sobre chung y le empieza a calbalgar mientras chung agarraba los senos de ara haciendo que esta disfrutara mas tras un rato ara no aguanto y se callo al suelo desmallada entonces cuando add pensó que termino vio como chung empezó a follarsela aun dormida haciendo que asta ensueños ella siguiera gimiendo tras eso el ollo decir a chung conque nunca me quedrias e fue una pena que aceptaras ser imnotizada tras ese dia si no lo pasamos bien aque si tras eso chung fue al armario de ara y empezó a venirse en todas las ropas que ella tenia además de la interior tras eso chung se acerca y le dice a ara espero y sigas gimiendo asi asta que me canse de ti y balla a por rena tras eso el iba a salir y add se fue a su cuarto intentando ocultar la erección lo mejor que pudo tras eso llega chung y dice parece que gane entonces add sonríe y dice si dime que ago pues chung sonrio y le dijo te enseñare hipnosis y haber si eres capaz de hipnotizar a quien quieras consideralo un regalo tras eso por días chung enseña a add asta que add aprendio add no sabia por que le enseño chung le había enseñado por si acaso se daban cuenta de que ara estaba hipnotizada poder echarle a el las culpa


End file.
